Dirty Little Secrets
by McGAFan
Summary: A Bang Fanfic, set after the bomb episode, its going to be a bumpy road filled with unexpected twists and turns..hope you all enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note: This takes place right after the bomb episode, when Cristina whispered I love you too in the night when she got home to Burke, I hope you enjoy my fanfic, and please please leave me reviews, im a new writer, so tell me what you think...please!! ENJOY:**

* * *

"I love you" she whispered in the darkness, she then drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning Cristina and Burke wake up in bed together.

Episode 1: Through the Looking Glass

CVO: Sometimes in life you have to take a look from the outside in…Life isn't always as bad as it seems, there's happiness, joy, passion….but most importantly we have love.

Burke: Good Morning Cristina (cheerful)

Cristina: Burke it's 5:00 in the morning, you just woke up why on earth are you so cheery?

Burke: I heard you last night.

Cristina: You heard what (she was saying this while heading to the bathroom)

Burke: The I love you, you thought I was sleeping but I wasn't, I heard you.

Cristina: Let's not make a big deal about this, ok (she says taking her clothes off and shutting the door before getting into the shower)

Burke: I'll make coffee (he mumbled)

Ten minutes later Cristina comes out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Burke is sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

Cristina: Ok here's the deal…….. (Burke puts the newspaper down and turns to look at Cristina)

Burke: I'm listening, go on.

Cristina: We can be a couple but our relationship will NOT be or get all mushy gushy, got it?

Burke: Yes ma'am (he gets up from the table and walks over to behind the counter where she is standing)

Cristina: What are you doing?

Burke: Coming to kiss my beautiful girlfriend! (He comes up behind her and turns her around and kisses her passionately)

Cristina: Seriously Burke, did you not just hear a word I said?

Burke: So I can't kiss you?

Cristina: Oh no you can kiss me, but the whole beautiful girlfriend was a bit much!

Burke: Ok fine (he said kissing her again)

Cristina: Can we please go to work now?

Burke: Yes Honey.

Cristina: No way I will not be called or answer to Honey , Sweetheart, Sugarplum, Cutie Pie, or any other nickname you manage to come up with, that definitely falls under mushy gushy. (She says walking towards the door)

Burke: Let's just leave now.

Cristina: That's what I thought!

They leave the apartment and head to the car to drive to work.

When they arrive at work Burke parks the car and gets out and goes to open Cristina's door for her.

Cristina: What are you doing?

Burke: Just get out of the car.

Cristina: Fine. (She gets out of the car and heads for the hospital's door)

Burke: Wait for me. (He jogs to catch up to her)

A few minutes later they arrive at the elevators where Meredith is waiting for the elevator.

Meredith: Hi Cristina, how was your night.

Cristina: (looking at Burke) It was fine, nothing to tell. (Burke lets out a little chuckle and Cristina slaps him on the arm)……yours?

Meredith: Uh huh, well mine was just boring.

Just then Addison and Derek walk up to the elevators.

Addison: Good Morning Dr. Burke, Dr. Yang, Dr Grey (She says nodding towards each one as she says there names in a very cheery manor).

Derek: Yes Good morning everyone!

Cristina: God why the hell is everyone so damn cheerful this morning. (And with that Cristina grabs Meredith's hand and pulls her away from the group and towards the stairs) we're taking the stairs! (She called out towards Burke)

As Meredith and Cristina are heading up the stairs:

Meredith: Ok spill, what did he do.

Cristina: He heard me.

Meredith: Well he isn't deaf.

Cristina: Sarcasm doesn't look good on you.

Meredith: You're stalling.

Cristina: So.

Meredith: Tell me what he heard you say.

Cristina: (Cristina starts talking really fast.) Ok, so I crawled in bed with him and looked at him and called his name and he didn't respond, so I said it back, God what have I done, why did I say it.

Meredith: Say what?

Cristina: You're such an idiot, am I going to have to spell it out, God can't you put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Meredith: I don't know what you are talking about.

Cristina: (starts talking fast again.) Remember when you were in the hall and rolling the gurney with your hand on the bomb? (Meredith nods) And I was telling you about how the night before the bomb incident Burke had said I love you Cristina while I was "sleeping." But I heard him, (Meredith nods again) well uh that night I said it back, I swear he was sleeping, but then we woke up this morning and he was sooooooooo cheery and I asked him why the hell was he so cheery at 5:00 AM in the morning and he was like I heard you and I freaked and got in the shower.

Meredith: Ohhhhhhh, and why is this a problem?

Cristina: Well it's not really the problem but the real problem is Burke.

Meredith: Why is Burke the problem?

Cristina: Because he started calling me honey and man did I set him straight.

Meredith: You are blowing this way out of proportion.

Cristina: That is exactly what Burke said; you're on his side aren't you?

Meredith: No it's just you guys have been dating for a while now and you have most certainly been put through the ringer and you are just sharing your feelings with each other, so what is the problem?

Cristina: God, now this is why you are my person, I feel much better now!

Meredith: I know I can work miracles!

Cristina: Now let's go before Bailey puts us in the pit!

Meredith: She's on maternity leave! (she says as Cristina pulls her towards the locker room walking really fast.)

Cristina and Meredith rush into the locker room just as bailey is entering in a wheel chair holding her baby in her hands.

Bailey: Where have you two been!

Meredith and Cristina: Ummmm….personal stuff. (Kinda confused)

Bailey: Whatever I'm going to be nice and not put you on scut.

Meredith and Cristina: Oh thank you ma'am.

Bailey: Thank me later, Yang-Burke, Grey--Shepherd, O'malley--She-Shepherd, Karev and Stevens- Pit.

Everyone is just standing there realizing that she is on maternity leave but still here giving them assignments.

Bailey: I might be on maternity leave but that doesn't mean that while I stay in this hospital I can't give you orders! NOW GO!!

Everyone: Yes ma'am! (They say as they run to get to there assignments.)

Cristina is standing at the nurse's station talking to a nurse trying to find Burke. She is facing the nurse and half way through there conversation Burke walks up behind Cristina so he can hear and see her but she doesn't know he's there.

Cristina: God I wish I could just find him so that I can get in on a surgery.

Burke signals to the nurse to let her know that "He's not there."

Nurse: I'm sorry I haven't seen Dr. Burke at all this morning. (Sounding unsure)

Burke: Your wish granted. (He says stepping closer to her)

Cristina: How long have you been standing there?

Burke: Long enough to know what your two wishes were!

Cristina: You better have a damn surgery today, I need to cut.

Burke: Follow me Dr. Yang.

Cristina: Ok Dr. Burke.

They are headed towards a patient's room.

They walk into the patient's room. The patient is a woman in her early 30's; she has a husband and is 20 weeks pregnant with twins.

Burke: Good morning Mrs. Roberts

Mrs. Roberts: please call me Lisa

Burke: Ok Lisa this afternoon you are scheduled for an aortic repair, this is Dr. Yang (motioning towards Cristina) she will be running some pre-op tests, now I have some other patients to check on but Dr. Yang will page me if you have any questions, I will be back later in the day with the head of Neonatology to talk to you about the babies.

Lisa: Thank you Dr. Burke.

Burke: You're welcome.

Burke walks out of the room to go check on his other patients.

Cristina: Ma'am have you had any chest pain today.

Lisa: Just a little.

Cristina: On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad.

Lisa: Only a 2 or 3, not bad at all.

Cristina: Ok that's good; I'm going to take some blood now.

Lisa: Ok that's fine.

Cristina takes the blood.

Cristina: I am going to take this to the lab and I will be back later to take you for some more tests.

Lisa: Thank you Dr. Yang.

Cristina runs into Meredith on the way to the lab. (Meredith is also walking to the lab.)

Cristina: Hey.

Meredith: Hey.

Cristina: You ok you don't really seam your self today.

Meredith: Yeah I'm fine.

Cristina: You sure.

Meredith: Ummmm, yeah.

Cristina: (to the lab technician) I need these results ASAP, please.

Lab Guy: Of course you do!

Meredith: Me too.

The lab guy takes the blood work form the two of them and walks off into the lab.

Cristina: Well he's got a stick up his ss today, just like everyone else!

Meredith: Yeah (she says quietly)

Cristina: Ok now it's your turn to spill.

Meredith: There is absolutely nothing to spill.

Cristina: Nothing always means something.

Meredith: Nope, I'm all empty. (She says rather sharply)

Cristina: Ok what did McDreamy do this time?

Meredith: He showed up.

Cristina: Where, when, why?

Meredith: Last night, at the house, to talk.

Cristina: Talk about what.

Meredith: Oh look my labs are done, got to get these to McDreamy.

Cristina: Meredith, don't you dare walk away from me!

Just then Alex and Izzie walk past her on their way to the pit.

Alex: Sorry Babe, but looks like it's a little late for that! (He says as they are walking by.)

Cristina: Bite me Karev.

Meredith is walking around trying to find Derek, to give him the lab results. She spots him talking to Addison by the Nurses station. She walks up to them

Meredith: Here are those labs you needed Dr. Shepherd

Derek: Yes thank you Dr. Grey, give me one moment and meet me in the patient's room.

Meredith: Yes sir.

Izzie and Alex are headed down to the pit. They have just past Cristina. Izzie has been quiet the whole walk so far, and is in a daze.

Alex: You ok Iz?

Izzie: You know at some point we are going to have to talk about the sex.

Alex: Yes how about tonight, we go out to diner.

Izzie: Like a date.

Alex: Yes, what time do you get off?

Izzie: 7:00.

Alex: Ok I'll pick you up at Meredith's at 8:00, is that enough time to get ready?

Izzie: It's perfect.

Alex: Great.

They arrive in the pit to see 15 or so people who need sutures.

Alex: Well, looks like we got our hands full!

George is waiting by the nurse's station for Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd (because she is talking to Derek) Addison walks over to George after Derek has left with Meredith.

Addison: Alright George, are you ready to get to work?

George: Yes ma'am.

Addison: Good, follow me.

George: Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, are we going to check on Dr. Bailey?

Addison: That's where we're headed.

George: Good

Addison: You know George you showed me some great work yesterday with Dr. Bailey.

George: Nah that was all her, all I did was give her a little bit of the truth.

Addison: Still, very impressive.

George: Thank you Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd.

Addison: You're welcome, Dr. O'Malley.

It is now lunch time (12:15). Alex and Izzie have been doing only sutures in the pit and have no interesting patients. Cristina and Burke have Mrs. Roberts's surgery at 12:45. Meredith and Derek don't even get a surgery; they're just doing post ops. George and Addison are monitoring Dr. Bailey and a few other patients that haven't had their babies but are on supervised bed rest, they do have one patient who is in the early stages of labor.

The interns are all sitting together at a lunch table and chit-chatting.

Meredith: I can't believe I don't even get a surgery.

Cristina: All I got is a stupid aortic repair, and he claims he loves me, ha! (And with that she gets up and walks off)

Izzie: What was that about?

Meredith: Nothing, she's just being Cristina!

Alex: When is she ever not being Cristina?

George: That's the truth!

Meredith: Leave her alone! (Meredith gets up and walks away quickly)

Alex: Well Izzie looks like you are the only sane woman today!

George: Maybe they're just going through something!

Alex: Since when are you on their side?

George: I'm not on their side, I 'm just trying to drop the subject………..So Izzie what are you doing tonight?

Izzie: Well actually I'm going on a date.

George: Good for you, who's the lucky guy?

Alex: That would be mwa!

George: Congrats you two!

Alex: Thanks bud, so you got your eye on anyone?

Just as Alex is finishing his sentence George's pager beeps.

George: I got to go 911 my pregnant lady.

Izzie: And then there were two!

Cristina had walked into the nearest on call room and just sat against the wall and thought; she had 30 more minutes before she had to scrub in.

Meredith walked away from the table and tears started falling, she entered the nearest on call room shocked to see Cristina already in there by herself against the wall.

Cristina: Meredith are you ok?

Meredith: no, he broke me!

Cristina: Yup a man, what are their problems, MEN I HATE THEM!!

Meredith: Why are you so moody?

Cristina: I am not moody!

Meredith: Why do I even care?

Cristina: Nevermind that, what is going on with you and McDreamy?

Meredith: He showed up last night after the whole bomb thing and told me he missed me and we talked about the last time we kissed.

Cristina: Well do you miss him?

Meredith: Yeah. (she says quietly walking over to where Cristina is on the wall and slid down the wall next to her, tears still flowing freely through her eyes.)

Cristina: I'm sorry Meredith. (Cristina wrapped her arm around her and just let her cry into her shoulder.)

Meredith: Thanks Cristina.

Cristina's pager goes off and she looks at it.

Cristina: Sh!t its my heart patient, sorry Meredith but I got to go.

Meredith: Ok, I'll be fine.

Cristina: You sure.

Meredith: Yeah. (she whispers)

Cristina: why don't we go to Joe's tonight and just hang out.

Meredith: Ok, you better go before Burke gets mad.

Cristina: Ok, your mascara is running by the way.

Meredith: Thanks.

Cristina leaves the room.

Meredith: God hates me!

Cristina runs into Mrs. Robert's room to see Dr. Addison doing an ultrasound.

Addison: Dr. Yang, nice of you to join us.

Cristina: Sorry Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, I was fixing some…..some stuff.

Addison: What do you see? (She says turning the ultrasound monitor towards Cristina.)

Cristina: Wow.

Addison: I know, this is extremely rare.

Mrs. Roberts: What is going on with my babies, please tell me, I'm their mother.

Addison: Cristina go page Dr. Burke while I talk to Mrs. Roberts.

Cristina: Yes ma'am, I'll be just one minute.

Cristina walks out of the room and right into Burke.

Cristina: Ouch, I was just about to page you.

Burke: Oh were you?

Cristina: Dr. Burke, our patient Mrs. Roberts, um there has been a complication with her pregnancy; Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is talking with her right now.

Burke: How big of a complication? (Thinking that it's just a small complication.)

Cristina: Uhh, big enough to postpone our surgery until after the babies are born.

Burke: Oh well, what is the complication?

Cristina: Her babies are joined at the chest.

Burke: Oh boy, you're talking about like they're conjoined twins?

Cristina: Yup that's right.

Addison is done talking to the patient; she took it hard as expected. Addison has come to the door to let Burke and Cristina in.

Burke and Cristina enter the room both looking down knowing that this is going to be complicated.

Burke: Mrs. Roberts we are going to do everything we can to save you and your babies.

Mrs. Roberts: (completely ignoring his comment) Can you fix them?

Burke: I will need to run a series of tests before I can know what the course of action will be.

Mrs. Roberts: Ok, can I just be alone, I need to call my husband, he's at home with my daughters.

Addison: Absolutely we'll be back later in the afternoon.

The three of them leave her to call her family and tell them the news.

Cristina feels a rush of emotion coming into her so she heads straight to an on call room when she entered it was completely dark and empty. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she felt like she had lost control. She had no idea why she was crying.

Burke notice that Cristina had rushed off but didn't see where she went. He went to the nurses' station to ask.

Burke: Olivia did you see Dr. Yang walk by?

Olivia: Yeah.

Burke: Can you tell me where she went or at least what direction she went in?

Olivia puts the chart she was writing in down and looks at Dr. Burke.

Olivia: She went into that on call room (pointing to a door across the hall.) but I'm warning you she seemed very upset.

Burke: (under his breath) at what….. .Thank you Olivia.

Burke heads cautiously to the door and knocks twice then enters.

Cristina: Burke (She says her voice wavering a bit as she looks up to meet his eyes)

Burke: Cristina you're crying, why?

Cristina: you know that's the funny thing, I have no freaking idea! (She says laughing a bit.)

Burke looks at her puzzled and goes and sits next to her on the bed, he puts his hand on her thigh.

Burke: well what ever the reason is, I'm here.

Cristina: I love you. (She whispers)

Burke: Burke takes his hand form her thigh and lightly pulls her face towards his and places a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulls away from the kiss and wipes some of her tears.

Burke: I love you too.

Cristina just smiles.

CVO: At the end of the day, taking a look through the looking glass can be what we need to survive. It can give us hope of what's to come, it can give us a sense of who we are, and it can show us who the special people are in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2: A Changed Life

**Author's Note: OK, heres the next chapter, I hope someone out there likes it!**

* * *

Episode 2: A Changed Life

CVO: Things can change…I mean really change. You think everything is going well and then, it's all different. All it takes is one thing to change everything.

It has been a month since the last episode. Burke and Cristina have started opening up to each other. Meredith and Derek are back together, because he finally divorced Addison and Meredith decided to take him back. Mark has come into town and Addison and Mark are now testing the dating waters. Alex and Izzie are officially a couple. And George has met Callie and they are dating but not sure if they're a couple or not.

Burke and Cristina wake up in each other's arms. Cristina tries to squirm out of his grip but can't.

Cristina: Let me go.

Burke: No.

Cristina: Yes Burke, now!

Burke: You are so cute when you are mad.

Cristina: Well I'm not going to be so cute tonight for out date tonight if you don't let me shower.

Burke: Just one more minute, then I'll let you go.

Cristina: Fine (She gives in relaxing in his arms she just lay there breathing him in.)

Burke: See now was that so hard (He says releasing his grip and letting her go.)

Cristina: Whatever (getting up and heading towards the bathroom.)

Burke: I'll make you breakfast, what do you want?

Cristina: I want an omelet with pickles and cheese in it! (Getting into the shower)

Burke: You are one weird woman! (He says as she is turning the shower on.)

Cristina got out of the shower and dried off, she put some old jeans on and a green shirt and some tennis shoes. She went into the kitchen and sat down at the table where her omelet was waiting, along with a note that said:

C,

I got called into the hospital for an emergency valve replacement. I hope you enjoy your breakfast! I will see you at work.

I love you,

B

She read the note and started to eat her omelet. She ate the whole thing and left for work.

She entered the locker room where everyone was there but Meredith. Cristina started to change, as Meredith came running in.

Cristina: Where were you?

Meredith: Nowhere.

Cristina: Oh you had mind-blowing morning sex with McDreamy again, didn't you?

Meredith: Guilty.

Cristina: Well I'm happy for you.

Alex: Since when is Cristina happy for someone?

Cristina: I don't know, I'm just in a good mood.

George: Oh my god I never thought those words would come out of Cristina Yang's mouth.

Cristina: Well Bambi, I got laid twice last night, I have a surgery this afternoon, and I am going on a date tonight, which will probably lead to more sex, so considering the circumstances I'm very happy.

Alex: WAY too much info there Yang.

Cristina: Whatever (She walks out the door, and Meredith follows.)

Meredith: Seriously Burke got you to go on a date with him.

Cristina: Yes, what's the big deal?

Meredith: Never mind, I'm not in the mood to argue.

Cristina: Ok whateve……….(She feels like she is going to be sick and she runs to the nearest trashcan and throws up in it.)

Meredith: Are you ok?

Cristina: Yeah, I feel fine…. (She pukes again)

Meredith: Are you sure….Maybe you have the FLU again.

Cristina: It's not possible, I can't, oh no….. (She pukes again.)

Meredith: Let's go to the bathroom.

Cristina: ok.

They walk towards the bathroom, and Cristina has a confused look on her face. They enter the bathroom and no one is in it.

Meredith: Have you gotten your period lately.

Cristina: Oh you were talking about that kind of flu.

Meredith: Yes.

Cristina: Oh my god, I'm two weeks late, I didn't even notice.

Meredith: Ok well you need to have a blood test done.

Cristina: No I'm pretty sure I am, this morning guess what I wanted for breakfast.

Meredith: Oh boy, do I even want to know?

Cristina: Yes, an omelet with pickles and cheese in it.

Meredith: Oh now that's disgusting.

Cristina: It was so good. (She pukes again.)

Meredith: You sure about that?

Cristina: What am I going to do, Meredith?

Meredith: Ok I have a plan.

Cristina: Good, what is it?

Meredith: You stay here, I will go tell Bailey and get the blood test stuff, then I will come back and take your blood and then we'll go from there, ok?

Cristina: Whatever, just don't tell the whole hospital, or Burke.

Meredith: Ok fine.

Meredith leaves the room to go find Bailey.

Meredith spots Bailey at the nurses' station filling in a chart. She walks over to her.

Meredith: Dr. Bailey I need to talk to you.

Bailey: I'm listening Grey.

Meredith: This is kind of private.

Bailey: Ok Go wait in there (pointing to an empty conference room) I'll be there in a minute.

Meredith: Ok ma'am.

Bailey finishes her chart and goes into the conference room.

Bailey: I hope this doesn't take long Grey we've got rounds.

Meredith: Ok Cristina she well um, um, she's um………

Bailey: Spit it out Grey.

Meredith: Ok she can't stop vomiting and she's two weeks late; she needs me to do a blood test.

Bailey: Where is she?

Meredith: In the bathroom…puking.

Bailey: Poor girl she just can't seem to catch a break, ok you can skip rounds and do the blood test.

Meredith: Thank you Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: Well go, and get her some gingerale and crackers or something.

Meredith: Ok. (She walks out of the room.)

Bailey: Why is it always mine? Damnit! (She says out loud to her self.)

Meredith enters the bathroom with a pregnancy test, a blood work kit and some gingerale and crackers.

Meredith: Ok you ready?

Cristina: Hold on. (She goes to puke again but doesn't) False alarm.

Meredith: ok you go pee on the stick then I'll take the blood.

Cristina: ok. (she goes into a stall and pees on the stick. She comes back out and puts the stick on the counter then hops up on the counter and holds her arm out.)

Meredith draws the blood quickly and is washing her hands when she looks at the stick.

Cristina: ok tell me, it's positive isn't it?

Meredith: Yes. (She whispers, afraid of Cristina's reaction.)

Cristina: Crap, what now?

Meredith: Well I need to take this to the lab.

Cristina: Ok I'll come with.

They exit the bathroom together but Cristina quickly pulls Meredith backing when she sees Burke coming around the corner.

Meredith: what was that for?

Cristina: Burke was coming, sorry.

Meredith: He's going to find out you know.

Cristina: I know, but not right now.

Meredith: Ok you stay here and I'll take this to the lab and wait for the results and you stay here.

Cristina: What if he asks you where I am?

Meredith: Then I'll tell him the truth, that you are using the ladies room.

Cristina: Ok fine, hurry up.

Meredith: ok, bye.

Meredith exits the room and bumps into Burke.

Meredith: Sorry Dr. Burke. (Meredith tries to quickly walk away but Burke grabs her arm and pulls her back.)

Burke: Not so fast Dr. Grey.

Meredith: Shit!

Burke: What are you up to Meredith?

Meredith: Sir, I really need to be somewhere right now.

Burke: Fine, but I will find out.

Meredith: Can you let me go now Dr. Burke?

Burke: One more question, where is Cristina?

Meredith: I don't know?

Burke: Sure you don't.

Burke gives up and lets Meredith go, as soon as he releases his grip she hurries down the hall to the lab.

Meredith: I need these results ASAP.

Lab tech: of course you do.

Meredith: No, you don't understand, I need them now. (She grabbed a hold of his scrubs to scare him)

Lab tech: Ok I'll go do them myself, give me a second.

Meredith: That's more like it. (She smiles and releases her grip.)

The lab tech returns minutes later with a sheet of paper in his hands. Before he can say anything, Meredith snatches it out of his hands and takes off towards the bathroom.

Meredith: Thanks. (She says as she rushes off.)

Dr. Burke is standing at the nurses' station as Meredith rushes by, he knows she's up to something (probably dealing with Cristina) but he doesn't know. So he follows her, careful to make sure she doesn't see him. Then as she enters the bathroom she turns around and says to him:

Meredith: Dr. Burke I know you want to know what I'm up to and you've probably figured out by now that it is dealing with Cristina, and you're right, but right now she just needs space, I'll page you when she is ready to talk to you.

Burke: Is she ok?

Meredith: That is debatable, but still not my place to tell you, she will tell you when she is ready.

Burke: Ok thank you, tell her I love her, and I'm not going anywhere.

Meredith: Will do sir, bye.

Burke walks off with a puzzled and worried look on his face and is concerned about Cristina. He knows something is wrong but doesn't know what.

(His thoughts) I hope she is ok. Why won't she talk to me, why is she not ready to tell me? What could it be? Should I still ask her tonight? What should I do? Talk to Shep, he always has the answers.

And with that, Burke turns on his heel and heads towards Derek's office.

Derek is sitting in his office when he hears a knock on the door.

Derek: Come in.

Burke: Hi, I need help, and a favor.

Derek: You need help and a favor and you're coming to me.

Burke: Yes, you're the only person who will be honest with me.

Derek: Ok, what do you need help with?

Burke: Ok so Cristina and I have really been bonding these past couple of months and we've known each other for a while now, and most definitely we've been put through the ringer a few times, so I wanted to surprise her.

Derek: Ok, like what kind of surprise?

Burke: Like a really big one, with a ring involved.

Derek: oh, well congratulations man.

Burke: But the only problem is I don't have the ring yet because I was having it inscribed and it needs to be picked up today, and I was going to go get one at my lunch break but something is up with Cristina and your girlfriend.

Derek: Are they ok?

Burke: Well Meredith seems a bit jumpy but she was ok, but it's Cristina she is hiding something from me and pulling Meredith in to cover for her. And Meredith told me that when Cristina was ready to talk to me she would, but I don't want to be gone when she's ready to talk, because I may never hear it if I miss my chance. So I was thinking maybe you could go get it.

Derek: Sure I'll go pick up the ring, just tell me where and when.

Burke; Thanks man, It's at Tiffany's and you just have to get it by 1:00 o'clock today.

Derek: Alright.

Burke: Just tell them you're picking up an engagement ring under the name of Burke.

Derek: No problem.

Burke: And Derek, don't tell anyone.

Derek: I won't Preston.

They shake hands and Burke leaves the room with a smile on his face, and Derek smiles to himself too.

Meredith enters the bathroom to find Cristina sitting in a stall crying. Meredith goes over to her and hands her the paper.

Cristina reads the paper and it's true, she's pregnant.

Cristina: What am I going to do Meredith; he's going to hate me?

Meredith: No, Burke loves you, and you know that, the only reason he would hate you is if you didn't tell him again, remember how that ended last time?

Cristina: Yeah I guess.

Meredith: I talked to Burke.

Cristina: Meredith, you didn't tell him did you?

Meredith: No, I just told him that when you were ready to talk to him you would.

Cristina: Thank god…….. I am going to be sick. (She turns around and pukes in the toilet as Meredith holds her hair up.)

Meredith: You should go lay down in an oncall room, I'll go talk to Bailey again and tell her that you weren't feeling well and needed to rest. I will send Burke to wake you up at lunch and you can tell him then.

Cristina: Ok fine.

Meredith: Alright then, do you need anything else?

Cristina: No.

Meredith: ok go and rest.

Cristina exits the bathroom but before she leaves she turns around and looks at Meredith.

Cristina: Thanks, Meredith, you're a good friend.

Meredith: You're not to bad your self.

They share a smile and then Cristina leaves followed by Meredith.

Meredith finds Dr. Bailey at the nurses' station sitting in a chair typing things into the computer.

Meredith: Dr. Bailey, about this morning, I have more news.

Dr. Bailey: Ok Grey, give me one minute and meet me in the same place.

A minute passes and they are in the conference room together. Burke is walking by and notices Meredith talking to Dr. Bailey and stops to watch. He cannot hear them but is watching closely through the glass.

Dr. Bailey: So is she pregnant.

Meredith: Yes.

Dr. Bailey: Where is she now?

Meredith: I sent her to an oncall room to sleep; she was not feeling well and couldn't stop vomiting so I told her she needed to rest.

Dr. Bailey: Ok, so she doesn't need you anymore?

Meredith: No ma'am.

Dr. Bailey: Good, I believe Dr. Montgomery needs an intern.

Meredith: Ok, thank you Dr. Bailey.

Dr. Bailey: Get going Grey.

Meredith exits the conference room to see Burke across the hall watching her. She walks over to him and starts talking.

Meredith: Cristina is going to be ok.

Burke: Where is she?

Meredith: I'm not telling you that right now, on your lunch break you will go wake her up and she'll hopefully tell you everything, she needs to sleep so before your lunch break come find me and I'll tell you where she is.

Burke: Ok, fine; will you tell me your attending so I know where to find you?

Meredith: Montgomery.

Burke: Ok thanks.

An hour or so had passed and it was lunch time. Meredith had already told Dr. Burke where to go to wake Cristina up and was now trying to find Derek to eat lunch with. Cristina had definitely fallen asleep in the oncall room, and her morning sickness had stopped. George and Callie were eating at a table alone. Izzie and Alex were also eating at their own table.

Burke entered the oncall room to find Cristina fast asleep with the trashcan close to the bed. He wondered why it was so close but just brushed it off. He had brought her some more gingerale and crackers as Meredith has instructed him to do. He set them on the bedside table and moved the trashcan over so he could kneel by the bed. He got on his knees right by Cristina's head. He gently kissed her forehead.

Burke: Cristina, wake up.

Cristina: (groggily.) I'm up, what do you want?

Burke: To talk.

Cristina: Ok fine, lay down. (she scoots over so there's room for both of them.)

Burke does as she says and lies down next to her on his back. Cristina rolls on her side and buries her face in his chest. Burke puts his arm around her and holds her close.

Burke: (whispers) I love you.

Cristina: (whispers) I love you too.

They just lay in silence for 5 or so minutes. Burke doesn't want to push her so he doesn't speak, he knows when she's ready she'll start talking.

Cristina: So there's something I have to tell you.

Burke: Ok, I'm listening.

Cristina: you have to promise not to freak out or leave.

Burke: (he is confused a little) I promise.

Cristina: Ok well you know how this morning I wanted a really weird breakfast (he nods) well I was having a craving and I didn't think anything of it. But then when Meredith and I were talking before rounds I got sick, then we went to the bathroom and I got sick again, and again, and well again. (Burke is listening very closely) I just thought that it was the combination of foods I ate, but Meredith asked me a question that made me realize something, I'm two weeks late. So she did a blood test and I'm pregnant. (They are still in the same position, not making eye contact) Please don't be mad at me, I just I didn't know how to tell you and………. (She starts crying uncontrollably, Burke tightens his grip on her and speaks softly.)

Burke: We're having a baby! (He smiles and you can tell he is thrilled)

Cristina: You're not mad? (She has propped herself up so she is looking into his eyes and she gets those words out between tears)

Burke: Why would I be mad, I love you?

Cristina: I'm scared. (She starts to cry harder and collapses back onto his chest.)

Burke: Cristina, everything will be ok. (He says trying to re-assure her.)

Cristina: Ok, I trust you.

For 15 more minutes they lay there in silence just taking each other in. But both look up as there is a knock at the door. It is Meredith and she cracks open the door.

Meredith: Sorry to interrupt.

Cristina: It's ok, what do you need.

Meredith: Do you know where Derek is, I wanted to see him before I went into surgery with Addison.

Burke: Um he, he is busy running an errand for me.

Meredith: I can't convince him to run errands for me, but he'll do it for you, unbelievable.

Burke: Meredith I'll explain to you in a minute.

Meredith: Ok fine.

Cristina: What is going on?

Burke: nothing, I need to go talk to Meredith, I'll be right back, ok.

Cristina: Whatever, I'm starving, I'll leave and go to the cafeteria and get us some food, Meet me in your office in 10 minutes.

Burke: ok (He kisses her as she gets up and leaves)

Meredith walks into the room and closes the door behind her.

Meredith: What the hell did you do with Derek?

Burke: Calm down he's doing a HUGE favor for me.

Meredith: Like what, why is he doing it.

Burke: Can you keep a secret from Cristina for the rest of the day?

Meredith: What did you do?

Burke: Derek is at Tiffany's picking up an engagement ring for me.

Meredith: Ooooooooooooo.

Burke: Yeah…………I sent him to pick it up because I knew that if I went to pick it up that I might miss my chance to talk to Cristina, so he went to go pick it up.

Meredith: Oh my god, you're going to do it tonight aren't you?

Burke: Do you think I still can, with the baby and everything?

Meredith: I think that it's perfect, just make sure she knows that you're not doing this because of the baby.

Burke: Ok, well I had the ring inscribed, so that would mean I've been planning this right, so there's my proof.

Meredith: Ok, wow she's going to have no idea!

Burke: Cristina can't find out, Meredith.

Meredith: I understand

Burke: Good, so you won't tell her.

Meredith: My lips are sealed.

Burke: Ok, well I've got to go see Cristina.

Meredith: Have a good day.

They go there separate ways.

Burke enters his office to see Cristina sitting at his desk shoving food in her mouth.

Burke: Hungry are we?

Cristina: Shut-up, I'm eating for two here.

Burke: So do you know how far along you are? (He says as he shuts the door and pulls a chair beside her and sits down.)

Cristina: Burke I just found out I was pregnant this morning, I have not officially gone to the doctor yet.

Burke: Oh well you should probably make an appointment to see Addison, she's the best.

Cristina: Yeah I'll make an appointment for tomorrow morning before lunch and we can go together, ok.

Burke: Ok.

They finish eating lunch, well Cristina finished, by the time she was done eating there was none left for Burke. She kissed him goodbye and got back to work.

It is 7: 15 at the hospital. All the interns are changing in the locker room. Burke was picking Cristina up for dinner at 7:30 to go straight to dinner; she had no idea where he was taking her. She put on a blue dress that hit her just above the knees, she brought the dress from home that day so she could ge ready quickly.

Meredith: You look hot.

Cristina: Thanks are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?

Meredith: No you look perfect.

Cristina: Ok well I better go, I'll call you tonight when were done with dinner.

Meredith: Don't bother we'll talk in the morning. (She knew that she would call her anyway, but still told her that.)

Cristina: Ok bye. (She heads out of the door and out to the lobby where Burke is in dress pants and a nice shirt with a tie waiting for her.)

Cristina and Burke Get in the car. They start Driving and Cristina has no idea where Burke is taking her.

Cristina: Burke where are we going?

Burke: That is for me to know, not you.

Cristina: Ok.

Burke: So did you make your appointment with Addison yet?

Cristina: Yes, at 11:00 tomorrow.

Burke: Ok I'll be there.

Cristina: I'm glad.

They ride for about another 10 minutes in silence when Cristina finally speaks.

Cristina: How much longer?

Burke: Not much, a little impatient are we?

Cristina: Shut up!

Burke: Ok fine, I will.

About another 5 minutes of silence go by when Burke speaks.

Burke: We're here.

Cristina: Where are we?

Burke: Just trust me and get out of the car. (He has gotten out of the car and is at her door holding it open for her.)

They are at a cozy log cabin, in the mountains, the view is breathtaking.

Cristina: Did you rent this?

Burke: Yes for the night.

Cristina: Oh this is nice.

Burke holds the door to the cabin open and as Cristina enters she sees a romantic dinner table set up with sparkling apple juice and spaghetti already set on the table.

Cristina: How did you do all this and still pick me up?

Burke: That is my little secret.

They eat dinner and are now sitting on a blanket in front of the fire in the fireplace. They are leaning up against the couch and Burke has his arm around Cristina and his other hand is in his pocket fiddling with the ring box. Cristina has her head on his shoulder and is almost asleep. Burke notices this and thinks to himself "It's now or never."

Burke: Cristina, I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Cristina: Burke

Burke: And I am not saying this because of the baby, but it is because I want to be with you. Marry Me Cristina Yang. (He pulls out the box and opens it and hands it to her.)

Cristina pulls the ring out of the box and examines it, it is a gorgeous tiffany's ring with a simple circle cut diamond with a silver square around.

Cristina: Burke It's perfect

Burke: I thought you would like it.

Cristina continues to look at the ring and reads the inscription "Cristina, I will love you as long as I live." Her emotions get the best of her and she begins to cry.

Cristina: Damn hormones!

Burke: It's ok. Shhhhhhh. (He pulls her close)

Cristina and Burke sit in a nervous silence. Cristina continues to fiddle with the ring not sure what she should do. Finally she slides the ring on her finger.

Burke: So it's a yes?

Cristina: Yes, on one condition.

Burke: what?

Cristina: We get married before I swell up and get fat, deal?

Burke: Deal.

Cristina: I just want a small wedding on the beach with our close friends, ok.

Burke: Ok sounds good.

Cristina: Yes, now enough talk about that. (She starts kissing him and undoing his tie.)

You can guess what they end up doing.

It was the next morning; Burke had talked to the chief and got them the morning off, so they weren't due at the hospital until 1:00 pm. They were both asleep in the cabin bed. Cristina had her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach, he was on his back she was laying on her stomach, and she looked kind of pale. Burke woke up and saw her sleeping so he didn't move. Burke carefully turned his head to see what time it was; 9:45. He was glad that they still had some time to relax. Cristina moved slightly but didn't wake. Burke just laid on the bed and thought of their future together; they were going to be husband and wife, joined as one, with a baby on the way. He was so happy she had said yes and more importantly that she wanted to get married soon. For about another 15 minutes they staid like that, but what Burke didn't know was that Cristina was awake but just had her eyes closed. The same thought flooded both of their minds; "We're going to be a family."

Cristina was wondering what time it was so she peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw that the clock said 10:00. She jumped up and freaked out.

Cristina: Burke, wake up it's 10:00, I'm going to get killed.

Burke: Relax. (He pulled her pack down onto his chest) Chief got us the morning off.

Cristina: See these are the type of things you tell me before we go to bed!

Burke: Sorry, I got a little sidetracked!

Cristina: Yeah just blame it all on us.

"Us" Burke thought, her and the baby, this was all he needed to hear to know that they would be happy.

Cristina: Hello in there, earth to Burke. (She was waving her hand in front of his face and looking at him funny because he was staring off in to space.)

Burke: (Snapping out of it.) Yeah sorry, just thinking.

Cristina: bout what? (She had stopped waving her hand and had lied back down onto his chest.)

Burke: About something you said.

Cristina: What did I say something wrong, did I offend you? (She was joking a little bit.)

Burke: Oh no what you said was perfect.

Cristina: What did I say, Burke?

Burke: you referred to you and the baby as "us."

Cristina: Oh…………Crap, the appointment. (She started to get up because the appointment was at 11:00 and it was already 10: 05.)

Burke: Come here, (He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the same spot on his chest.) I moved it to the afternoon, so that we could sleep in.

Cristina: Oh, good thinking.

Burke: I know.

Cristina: I want to take a shower.

Burke: Ok I'll join you.

They take a steamy shower together and get out and get dressed in some clothes Burke brought over the day before for them to wear.

In the Kitchen Cristina is looking through the fridge.

Cristina: What are we going to eat, Burke? We are starving. (she is rubbing her stomach and looking pitifully at Burke.)

Burke: Well what are you guys hungry for.

Cristina: Everything!

Burke: Well how about we drive back into Seattle and then eat at the diner across the street from the hospital and then we can go to work.

Cristina: Yes, that's perfect, let's go. (She goes into the bedroom and starts cleaning up so that they can go.)

Burke follows her and stops her dead in her tracks.

Cristina: Let me go!

Burke: No, you don't have to do this some one else is coming to do it.

Cristina: (Not arguing.) Ok, fine, whatever, can we just go!

Burke: Yes, let me get my keys.

They leave to go to the diner.

At the diner Cristina has ordered everything you could think of. She ordered so much that Burke didn't need to order anything he could just eat off her 5 plates.

Cristina: You know you should really try these sausages, I love them!

Burke: Ok, I'm full, are you done yet?

Cristina: No, I am eating for two I have a reason to take a long time! (She says getting mad)

Burke: Ok, I was just asking.

Cristina: Ignore me, it's just the hormones.

Burke: I understand.

Cristina: So how far along do you think I am?

Burke: Well…………… (He is clearly thinking of all the times they had sex lately)………….. 5 weeks.

Cristina: That is exactly what I was thinking!

It was very clear that they were both thinking of the same thing.

Cristina: So I can't wait to tell Meredith, she'll be so happy!

Burke: She already kno…..knows you are pregnant right? (Burke thinks to him self "That was a close call")

Cristina: Yeah but not about the engagement! (She smiles and looks at her hand.)

They finish up at lunch/breakfast and Burke paid and when they were getting into the car it was 15 'til 1:00. They had just enough time to get to the hospital and change for work.

Burke and Cristina had each changed out into their scrubs, and were each getting to work. They past each other in the hall and Burke smiled to Cristina but his smile quickly disappeared when she turned and puked in a nearby trashcan. Burke ran to her side and held up her hair, and rubbed her back.

Cristina: (wiping her mouth with a paper towel) Thanks.

Burke: no problem, you ok now.

Cristina: Yes actually I feel much better!

She smiles, kisses him on the cheek and walks off.

She sees Meredith at the nurses' station writing in a chart and walks quickly to her side, Shoving her left hand in her face.

Cristina: Look what I got!

Meredith: Oh my, he didn't.

Cristina: Yes he did (She was grinning ear to ear.)

Meredith: Well congratulations!

Cristina: Yup, I'm so happy.

Meredith: I'm glad. (to Meredith's surprise she hugs Meredith tight, It is Meredith's instinct to hug back.)

Burke is watching this whole scene from afar. He smiles to himself and walks away.

It is late afternoon and Burke comes and finds Cristina to get her for her appointment. He finds her in the pit and they get on an elevator together. Cristina Grabs Burke's hand but doesn't make eye contact. They ride the rest of the way in silence. They get off on the maternity floor and Cristina walks over to the desk, letting go of his hand.

Cristina: (to nurse) can you tell me where Dr. Montgomery is, I have an appointment with her.

Addison comes around the corner and sees Cristina.

Addison: Dr. Yang, you ready?

Cristina: Yeah.

Addison: Follow me.

Burke: okay.

They walk into an empty room and Addison hands Cristina a gown, she goes into the bathroom and puts it on and comes back out a few minutes later.

Addison: Ok Cristina, do you have any idea how far along you are?

Cristina: Well kind of.

Addison: Ok, how far do you think you are?

Cristina: about 5 weeks.

Addison: Well lets take a look and we'll find out for sure.

Addison does a pelvic exam.

Addison: Well looks like you are correct, your are at exactly 5 weeks.

Burke: Well it makes perfect since!

Cristina: Yeah, it does. (She slides her hand down to grab his which is in his lap.)

Addison: Well I will need to see you again in 5 weeks, for your first ultrasound.

Burke: Ok we'll be here.

Cristina: Yeah, and thanks again.

Addison: No problem, oh and congratulations on the engagement.

Cristina: How did you find out so soon? (She kind of snapped)

Addison: Well unless I've mistaken, you are wearing a diamond ring on your left hand ring finger, aren't you.

Cristina: Oh yeah, sorry It's the hormones!

Addison: I understand. Well here is a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins. (Hands them to Cristina)

Burke: Thank you Addison.

Addison: You're welcome, well sorry to cut this short but I have a woman about to give birth in a few minutes so I've got to go.

Cristina: Thank you again.

At home Burke is making dinner while Cristina takes a shower. She gets out of the shower and is getting dressed in her pajamas when she looks in the bathroom mirror and notices she is a little heavier than she was a few weeks ago. As she is doing this Burke comes in to tell her that dinner is ready. (She is in a bra and underwear.)

Burke: What are you looking at?

Cristina: My fat ss.

Burke: It's not fat, now come on dinner is ready.

Cristina: You can't tell me that when it's not true, god I'm going to get fat and swell up.

Burke: You know Cristina that is what happens when you're pregnant.

Cristina: Burke: I'm a doctor I know that, but that doesn't mean me or you are going to enjoy it.

Burke: What do I mean me, why would I not like it?

Cristina: Burke you can't honestly tell me that you are going to enjoy watching a baby destroy my body.

Burke: You are growing my child inside you, and I love you, so whatever you go through I'm going to be right here with you, ok.

Cristina doesn't say anything but hugs Burke tight and begins to cry.

Burke: Why are you crying?

Cristina: I don't know.

Burke: Hormones.

Cristina: Yes, can we eat now I'm starving.

Burke: Yes let's go, I made lasagna.

Cristina and Burke ate dinner and are now lying in bed together. Cristina has her head on his chest and she is just enjoying the moment. Burke has his arm around her and is stroking her hair and reading his book.

Cristina: Burke?

Burke sets his book down on the bedside table.

Burke: Yes Cristina?

Cristina: Do you want a girl or a boy?

Burke: I don't care I just want a healthy baby and mother.

Cristina: Oh well by then it'll be wife. (She smiles)

Burke: We need to pick a date.

Cristina: It has to be soon, I'm not getting married looking like a whale.

Burke: Well how about the beginning of next month.

Cristina: That's too late; the end of this month is good.

Burke: Well then the end of this month it is.

Cristina: Ok well I'll let Meredith know, I think she is going to be my maid of honor, who is going to be your best man?

Burke: Burke: Well I haven't really thought about it, but Derek I guess.

Cristina: This weekend Meredith and I will go dress shopping.

Burke: Are you going to have any other bridesmaids.

Cristina: Well Izzie I guess, how bout you are you going to have George as one of yours?

Burke: Yeah, when are you going to call your mother?

Cristina: Ummmm

Burke: You have to call her Cristina.

Cristina: Ok fine tomorrow I'll call her.

Burke: And inviter her to the wedding.

Cristina: yes, but not the baby, I'll tell her when she gets here.

Burke: Ok good.

Cristina: I love you. (She kisses him.)

Burke: I love you too.

Cristina: Can we go to sleep now?

Burke: Yes. (He turns off the lamp on his bedside table.)

Cristina turns away to face the window and he scoots closer and puts his arm around her and puts his hand on her belly. She realizes this and puts her hand on top of it.

Burke: Goodnight you two.

Cristina: Goodnight.

Cristina is woken up 10 minutes before the alarm by morning sickness. Cristina is still in the bathroom puking her guts out when the alarm goes off. Burke wakes up when the alarm goes off and immediately notices Cristina isn't there beside him. Then he hears puking coming from the bathroom and gets up to go see if she needs anything.

Burke: Good morning, anything I can do? (He is holding her hair back and rubbing her back)

Cristina: No just go away; I'm sure you don't like to watch people puke. (It was apparent that she was having a mood swing.)

Burke: I'm not going anywhere, If you have to go through this then so do I.

Cristina: I love you.

Burke: I love you to.

About 10 minutes later Cristina's morning sickness is warring off for now and she is getting in the shower. Burke gets in with her to make sure she is ok. They shower together then get dressed and head to work.

At work in the locker room Cristina and Meredith are changing when Alex and Izzie walk in. They both are carrying steaming coffee.

Cristina: Oh god that coffee smells hori…… (Before she can finish her sentence she is puking in the trashcan.)

Izzie: Poor Cristina, morning sickness must suck.

Cristina: It does. (She lifted her head up from the trashcan)

Meredith: Rounds start in five minutes.

Cristina: Sh!t. (She pukes again.)

Bailey walks in and sees what is going on.

Bailey: Ok people here are your assignments; Stevens and Karev, Dr. Montgomery needs two interns, go, O'Malley, Torres requested you for the day and Grey, Shepherd requested you too, why are you still standing here, go!

All the interns except for Cristina scurry out of the room.

Cristina: Bailey you didn't give me an assignment. (She is still hunched over by the trashcan.)

Bailey: You're right I didn't, because the only thing you need to do is go see Addison and get a prescription then rest in an oncall room.

Cristina: But Dr. Bailey I'm fine. (She tries to stand up straight but ends up clenching her stomach and puking.)

Bailey: you stay here and I'll go get a wheelchair and take you to Addison.

Cristina: I'm not going anywhere……. (She pukes again.)

Bailey returns a few minutes later with a wheelchair and a small trashcan.

Cristina: Thanks. (She says as she takes the trashcan and sits in the wheel chair.)

Bailey begins to push the wheelchair to the elevators. When they get closer to the elevators they see Burke waiting for the elevator to open. Burke turns his head and sees them and immediately gets concerned and walks over to Cristina.

Burke: What happened?

Bailey: She is having persistent morning sickness and I want Addison to check her over to make sure everything is ok.

Burke: Thank you Miranda but I'll take her from here.

Bailey: Alright, don't forget to rest Cristina. (She says to Cristina as she walks off.)

Burke and Cristina are on the elevator and Cristina is still puking about every 2-3 minutes.

Cristina: You don't have to do this.

Burke: Yes I do, remember our talk this morning?

Cristina: Yes. (She pukes.)

Burke: I'm sorry it's gotten this bad.

Cristina: Yeah you better be, cause if it weren't for you and your stupid boy pen!s I wouldn't be puking right now. (MOOD SWING!)

It all falls silent until the elevator dings. Burke wheels Cristina off the elevator and to the front desk of Maternity.

Burke: I need you to page Addison Montgomery right now, it's an emergency.

Nurse: Ok no problem, you can just go wait in that room over there, she'll be there in a moment.

Burke wheels Cristina into the room and gives her the gown to change into. She goes to the bathroom all hunched over to change. She returns a few minutes later even more hunched over. Burke goes over to help her to the bed. He gets her on the bed and gives her the trashcan and she pukes in it right away.

A few minutes later Addison walks in.

Addison: What is the problem Cristina?

Burke: She can't get the morning sickness to stop.

Cristina: Please make it stop.

Addison: Ok I am a little concerned that this could be a little more than morning sickness so I want to run some tests and keep you for observation.

Cristina: You mean I have to stay up here on the Vag!na floor all alone while you figure out what the problem is, can't you figure something else out? (She was beginning to raise her voice.)

Burke: Cristina, don't be rude, I'm sure she will try her best to work quickly.

Cristina: I was not rude. (She snapped.)

Addison: Preston can I talk to you outside for a moment?

Burke: Yes, of course. (He looks to Cristina as if asking for permission.)

Cristina: Whatever, just go.

Addison and Burke walk out side and shut the door.

Addison: Preston, I think I need to do an ultrasound.

Burke: Why, is everything ok?

Addison: Well honestly I believe everything is fine, but I need to make sure.

Burke: Addison just tell me what it is.

Addison: I think she's carrying twins.

Burke: Ohhhhhhh. (His eyes get big as he says that.)

Addison: She has all the symptoms, persistent morning sickness and heavy hormonal shifts or mood swings especially this early on.

Burke: Ok well can we do it now, I have a surgery in 20 minutes.

Addison: Yes, let me just go get set up.

Addison leaves and Burke goes back into the room where Cristina just staring into space and has seemed to get a break from the morning sickness.

Cristina: So what's the problem?

Burke: Nothing, everything is going to be ok. (He didn't want to tell Cristina until they were positive.)

Cristina: You are a crappy liar, I'm disappointed. (She smirks to herself.)

Burke: I'm not lying.

Cristina: Preston Xavier Burke if you don't tell me I'm not going to marry you. (She was raising her voice and looking like she really meant it.)

Burke: Addison thinks you are carrying twins. (He just blurts it out scared of her threat.)

Addison walks back into the room ready to perform the ultrasound; she can tell she is interrupting something.

Cristina: Don't look at me like that (talking to Addison.) I know what's going on, so just hurry up and do the ultrasound to make sure. (She begins to shed a few tears.)

Burke: Cristina. (He touches the side of her face.) It will all be ok.

Addison begins to do the ultrasound and has the screen so that the two of them can see what she is doing. She has the screen where it needs to be to see the outcome and they are all staring in disbelief.

Addison: Oh my god.

Cristina: Holy sh!t, this can't be happening.

Burke: Wow.

All of their eyes grow wider with the second as they stare at the screen in silence. "How can this be happening," they all thought.

End of episode 2: A Changed Life

CVO: Surprises come and go, things change, incredible things happen, and when its all over and were left to continue our lives, most of the time you've got a much better life to live on your hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, the third chapter is up! Enjoy!

* * *

Episode 3: Surprises

CVO: Wow, is sometimes the only thing you can say in life when something unexpected hits you. We call them surprises…you know those things that some people love but others just hate, well I hat them. I just don't get why people feel the need to surprise someone…especially with life-altering news!

They continued to stare at the screen all three in a trans. Addison snaps out of it and begins to talk.

Addison: Well as you can see there is baby A, Baby B, and well baby C.

Cristina and Burke: Are you sure.

Addison: I'm afraid so.

Cristina: Ok can I have a second alone with Burke?

Addison: Of course, I'll be outside in the hallway if you need me.

Addison leaves and Cristina begins to sob into Burke's shoulder.

Burke: Shhhhhhhhh, We can do this.

Cristina: I don't know Burke.

Burke pulls her off of his shoulder so that they can look eye to eye.

Burke: I promise you Cristina that we can do this and that in the end everything will be ok. Together we can handle this.

Cristina: Ok, but you have to promise me that you won't leave me or something.

Burke is wiping her tears as he speaks.

Burke: that's crazy Cristina, You are my fiancé and you are carrying my babies in there, (He places his hand on her still flat stomach.) I love you and I promise to never leave you.

Cristina: I love you too. (She smiles and places her hand over his on her stomach.)

One week later Cristina is at 8 weeks pregnant and she is beginning to put on a little pregnancy weight. They are getting married in about two weeks and haven't started planning it yet. Meredith is happy for Cristina that she is having three babies and is getting married, although she is a little surprised as this isn't typical Cristina behavior. Alex and Izzie are doing well as a couple and so are Meredith and Derek. Callie and George are now a couple and they are getting to know each other very well.

It is lunch time at SGH all the interns are sitting at a table together and eating and talking and having a good time. Burke walks up to them and taps Cristina on the shoulder.

Burke: Cristina may I speak with you for a minute?

Cristina: What do you want?

Burke: I need to talk to you about something.

Cristina: I'm eating, can't it wait?

Burke: No. (He grabs her gently and pulls her up from her chair and pushes her lightly out of the cafeteria and into the nearest linen closet.)

Cristina: What is so dmn important that you would pull me away from my food?

Burke: Our wedding!

Cristina: Oh. (She says quietly and looking down like a sad puppy.)

Burke: We need to pick the place and date because it's hard to plan a wedding in two weeks.

Cristina: Why can't we do this at home?

Burke: Because every time I bring it up at home you get your self out of the situation somehow, so I'm trapping you (He walks in front of the door.) Now I know this is scary and it is a big step but we have to do this together.

Cristina: (She wraps her arms around his neck.) I love you, and I promise that tonight at home we will do some wedding planning, ok.

Burke: Ok, I love you too. (He kisses her) but you really aren't leaving until we decide on a date.

Cristina: Burke, I am at work…my personal life has to stay separate, I just can't do this. (she pushes him out of the way and opens the door and walks out and slams the door.)

Burke: Wait, Cristina. (he opens the door but sees no Cristina in sight)

Cristina walks back to the cafeteria and approaches the lunch table that they are all sitting at.

Cristina: Sorry. (She sits back down in her chair and begins to eat.)

Meredith: What did he want?

Cristina: (With her mouth full of food.) Wedding stuff.

Meredith: Oh, what stuff?

Cristina: I don't wanna talk about it.

Cristina's pager goes off.

Cristina: Why can't the people in this dmn hospital let the pregnant woman just eat! (She gets up and takes her sandwich with her.)

The day is over and all the interns are in the locker room.

Meredith: Hey you guys want to go to Joe's?

Alex: Izzie you want to go?

Izzie: Yeah sure hon.

George: Callie and I will go.

Meredith: How bout you Cristina?

Cristina: I can't drink, there's no point, but you know what on second thought why not!

Meredith: Alright, we'll see you there…do you want to bring Burke?

Cristina: No…and can't I just ride with you?

When Cristina got to the apartment a while later after they had been to Joe's Burke wasn't there, but there was a dozen roses on the dining table with a note by it that said:

_Cristina,_

_I hope you are ok…I don't know where you are, and you aren't answering your cell…I'm Sorry for everything…I got called into the hospital for an emergency valve replacement. I should be back by 11:00._

_I Love You,_

_Burke_

Cristina Smiled when she saw the flowers then she noticed the note. She picked the note up and read it, when she was done reading it she looked over at the stove clock and it said 10:00. She only had about an hour before he would be home. She decided to take a nice hot shower, and just try to relax.

Cristina got out of the shower and got dressed in some yoga pants and a camisole. She went into the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It was still only 10:25 and she was hungry.

Ten minutes later Burke walks through the door with Chinese food in his hand.

Cristina: you're early

Burke: I brought food

Cristina walks over to Burke and kisses him on the cheek and then she takes the bag of food from him and carries it over to the couch.

Burke: Don't I get any?

Cristina: Burke do you seriously want to go there, I am eating for 4, and I'm cranky, I get first choice.

Burke: Ok that's fair.

Cristina: That's what I thought!

Burke gets some silverware and goes to sit over by Cristina on the couch. He hands her a fork and she starts eating out of the cartons.

Cristina: (With her mouth full of Chinese food.) This is so good.

They finish eating and are just sitting on the couch together with the TV on. Cristina is flipping through the channels when Burke takes the remote from her and turns the TV off.

Cristina: What was that for?

Burke: You promised me that we could work on the wedding tonight.

Cristina: Uhhhhh, Burke do we have to.

Burke: Yes, Cristina you promised, he was beginning to raise his voice a bit.

Cristina: You don't have to yell at me.

Burke: I'm not, its just look, If you and I don't start to talk about the wedding and plan it then it will never get done, and you're the one that said yes so..

Cristina: What is that supposed to mean?

Burke: Nothing, I didn't mean it.

Cristina: well, you certainly had no problem saying it, I'm leaving.

Cristina gets up and stomps over to the door grabs her coat and purse and slams the door behind her.

Burke: Cristina, wait…………Burke says as she storms out.

Cristina gets in the car and heads over to Meredith's; it's the only place she knows to go other than the apartment.

Cristina rings the doorbell when she gets to Meredith's… Derek answers the door.

Derek: Isn't it a little late?

Cristina: I need Meredith, could you get her please..

Derek: Yeah, hold on…come in.

5 minutes later Meredith comes down the stairs and sees Cristina sitting on the couch with her engagement ring in her hands and not on her finger…

Meredith: Oh Cristina

Cristina just looks up at Meredith with tears in her eyes. Meredith goes and sits on the couch beside her.

Meredith: What happened?

Cristina: I don't know, I just don't think I can do this.

Meredith: Which part? The part about the three kids in your uterus or the part about becoming Burke's wife?

Cristina: Both

Goes to shot of Burkes face and he is at Meredith's door, and he heard the tale end of their conversation.

There is a knock at the door. Meredith gets up and goes to look through the peep hole and sees Burke's face, looking sadder than ever.

Cristina: Who is it Mer?

Meredith: It's Burke

Cristina: I don't want to talk to him.

She gets up and walks to the kitchen, placing the ring on the coffee table.

Burke sees this through the cracked door and is just getting more frustrated, not mad but aggravated.

Meredith let him in so that he could go after her.

Meredith: (to Burke) Good Luck.

When Burke goes into the kitchen he sees Cristina leaning against the sink looking down. He comes up beside her, careful not to get to close giving her space, but he needs her to know that he is there for her.

Cristina: I don't wanna talk.

Burke: then don't, just listen.

Cristina: Whatever.

Burke: Cristina, I love you with all my heart, you are the light of my life, and I cant even begin to imagine my life without you, I understand that all of a sudden you were bombarded by all these things at once, but I need you to try. I need to know that our babies are going to have parents that love each other, and I need to know that were going to be ok.

Cristina: You think that I don't love you, Don't you know that you're the light of my life too, that I love you with all my heart too, you think that I can imagine my life without you? Who do you think I am?

Burke: Cristina, I, I…

Cristina: No, I am the mother of your three children, I, I, you know what I'm nothing to you am I?

Burke: Wow, of all the things I expected to come out of your mouth that was not one of them. Christina, I said it before and I'll say it again, you are the love of my life, I don't know where I would be without you, and If you aren't ready to get married then fine, we don't have to get married, if that's what you want, but we are going to be parents in 8 months and I know that I am so excited to be a father to three children, but I need to know that you are happy, and that you are going to be ok.

Cristina: Burke, I don't know what I want, and it scares me that everything is happening so fast, and I just don't know right now, I think I just need time to think, and figure some things out.

Burke: You know what Cristina, I am done trying, we don't have that much time, we are bringing 3 children into this world in 8 months and you can't even figure out what you want.

Now it was burke who was getting angry, and confused. He decided that it was time to leave and just let each of them think about it.

Burke: You know what; I'm just going to go…we have each said too much, I'll just talk to you later.

Meredith Saw Burke come out of the kitchen, pick up the engagement ring and go out the door… She waited a few minutes before going in to console Cristina, she listened and she didn't hear Burkes Car start, she knew he was out there thinking. So she went upstairs to get Derek to go talk to Burke, man to man.

Derek walked outside to Burkes car. Burke sees him coming and rolls down his window. To Derek's Surprise Burke says something first, Derek thought he would do most of the talking.

Burke: Man, I really messed up. How can I tell the woman I'm madly in love with that I'm done trying, I give up on us. I am such an as.s.

Cristina doesn't know what to do, Burke just left and she is pregnant with his babies…she just broke down and cried…and she really cried, for all those times she held back tears, she slid down the cabinet door beneath the sink and just sobbed. She was crying because she had three babies in her uterus and she didn't know what to do, because of hormones, because of the fact that she was sobbing and had no one to hold her. All of a sudden she heard footsteps, but she couldn't see who it was. She secretly hoped it was burke but she soon saw it was Meredith, which was ok too.

Meredith: Oh Cristina, I'm so sorry.

Cristina: I, I, (she got out between breaths, she was sobbing uncontrollably now)

Meredith: Is there anything I can get you?

Cristina: No,…what I want….has already….left,

Meredith: Oh honey…

Cristina: What am I supposed to do, I mean how does Burke do this, first he knocks me up, then he asks me to marry him, and now he's done trying, How do I do this, how do I live my life, our life (as she touched her small baby bump) without him.

Cristina began to cry harder, she truly was alone…

Meredith: I'll be back, I promise…

Cristina: Ok..

Meredith went out to where Burke and Derek were talking.

Meredith: What the h.ell are you doing? (She questioned Burke)

Burke: I don't know Meredith, I just need time to think, figure things out..

Meredith: And Cristina doesn't, Burke you have to understand she is just as scared if not more scared than you, and she's the one taking care of the three babies in her uterus. She is in the kitchen balling her eyes out because of you, you're the one who says you lover her, you're the one who says you'll always be there for her, you're the one she's supposed to get married to, you're the one whose supposed to take care of her, you're the one whose supposed to be her soul mate, you're the one she needs right now, you are the one…but to Cristina right now all you are is the guy who knocked her up, asked her to marry her, promised her a future, and then left her, simply left her in her best friends kitchen to sob helplessly…she thinks its over, she thinks you've left for good, you said I'm done trying, and to her that meant its over, and now, now she thinks she's going to have to raise these babies all by her self, she doesn't know how to live without you Burke, you cant do this…

Burke: Oh my God

And with that he had jumped out of the car and quickly headed towards the kitchen.

Cristina wasn't there, burke looked around quickly, turning his head in every way it would allow him…he had to find Cristina. He heard the toilet flush from the downstairs bathroom and he followed the noise. He knocked on the closed door and a quite voice replied.

"Go Away Preston" Cristina managed to squeak out.

"Cristina, we need to talk, now" He responded, knowing she was still mad because she used Preston, which she only used when she was mad or serious. Which she was both right now.

"Yeah well I'm a little busy puking my day's food out so it will have to wait" she angrily scoffed.

"Cristina, Please let me in" Burke pleaded.

Without saying anything Cristina simply unlocked the door and stayed where she was on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for Burke to open the door.

Preston Burke carefully opened the bathroom door.

"Cristina, are you ok" he asked her as soon as he saw the pale look on her face and the tears rolling freely from her eyes.

"I'm fine Burke" she said quickly wiping her eyes and looking into Burke's.

There in that moment Burke knew they were going to be ok, no it wouldn't be easy but they would make it.

"Let's go home" Burke said to Cristina, holding his hand for her to grab.

"ok" She took his hand and slowly got up from the tub.

They were silently driving home, when Cristina quietly spoke.

"Preston" she whispered.

"Yes Cristina" he whispered back.

"I love you" she said, a little louder now.

"I love you too" he said using the same tone of voice as she had.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they pulled into the parking space just below their apartment Burke turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. As he went to get out of the car Cristina grabbed his free hand to stop him. He simply looked back at her. Waiting for her to say something...

"I know we still have things to talk about and all, but I just need you to know that I'm happy, I don't resent at all that I'm pregnant, or that were getting married in two weeks, I'm happy, I don't know what my life would be like without you, and I just need you to know that, I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that, I'm sorry I ran out, I ran out on us, I just got scared and I thought I needed Meredith but really I needed you, I need you Preston Burke, and I need you to need me too" she said as tears started to pour down her eyes for the millionth time that night. Cristina still had not let go of his hand through the entire speech.

Burke leaned over and kissed her long and hard, more passionate than ever. He pulled away and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I need you too Cristina, more than you will ever know."

And with that they got out of the car and headed to there home, where they lived together.

A few minutes later they were both in the bedroom changing for bed. Cristina was in the bathroom and Burke was watching her as he changed into his pajamas. Cristina had just finished washing her face and brushing her teeth. She put some hand soap on her hands and began to wash them, as she was scrubbing she suddenly stopped, looked at her hand and then at Burke's reflection in the mirror. They were reading each others minds. Without saying a word he walked over into the bathroom to a frozen Cristina, wiped her hands dry and slipped her engagement ring back on her finger, and kissed her cheek. He picked her up like a baby doll and she started giggling, he gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He crawled in beside her and snuggled up close to her. She grabbed his hand from behind her and brought it around her and gently rested it on her stomach, she was now 8 weeks pregnant with triplets and was starting to develop a little "baby bump."

"I'm glad were ok now Burke" Cristina said.

"Me too" he said.

"I love you Preston"

"I love you too Cristina"

And with that the couple drifted into a sweet slumber.

End of Episode 3: Surprises

CVO: Only a few short words can change someone's life forever, surprises are never expected, but when they arrive a smile will somehow find your face, it's the little things that make it all worth while.


End file.
